


He asked for this beforehand

by nitorisource



Category: Free!
Genre: Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitorisource/pseuds/nitorisource
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto finds out about Sousuke's confrontation with Haru, so he punishes his boyfriend as he sees fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He asked for this beforehand

**Author's Note:**

> cackles while writing. cakcles into the sunset im so sorry  
> tries to write sex like ?????? ok  
> enjoy submissive ~~pathetic~~ sou and dominant mako

Sousuke should have realized sooner that something was different with his boyfriend today, but he’s had the single-minded thought of undressing Makoto running through his mind all day, so only when he’s being roughly shoved onto the bottom bunk does he notice the predicament he’s in.

“Makoto, why are you - “ His words are cut short when the brunette moves quickly to straddle him and crush his mouth against Sousuke’s, Makoto’s hands already beginning to tug up at the hem of his shirt so that he can brush his hot fingers over Sousuke’s cool abdomen. The force and neediness of the sudden kiss soon has Sousuke’s mind reeling and slightly frantic, his boyfriend hardly giving him the chance to breathe, and he has to twist his head to the side to break out of it

“What’s gotten into you?” he demands, regarding Makoto carefully. Sure, Sousuke might be taller by an inch or so, but having Makoto loom over him like this negates that difference entirely. He’s so gentle and soft spoken that Sousuke constantly forgets how intimidating Makoto can appear when he tries, and right now, with the unnerving absence of his usual smile and the somewhat menacing look in his dispassionate, green eyes, Sousuke is starting to feel threatened.

… Shit, and he’s slightly turned on as well, as much as he hates to admit it to himself. Maybe it’s just seeing a such a different, intense side to Makoto, who he’s only gotten to really know recently, or maybe it’s the fact that he secretly enjoys being handled this roughly - either way, there’s no hiding his arousal, especially with Makoto sitting back and beginning to slowly, teasingly, grind against the bulge in Sousuke’s pants.

Makoto still hasn’t offered a word of explanation for his change in mood and he simply leans down again over Sousuke’s body again, this time nipping at the skin beneath Sousuke’s jawline, working his way down to press his lips, flush and wet, against the soft skin of his throat. Sousuke moans lowly at the sensation, instinctively shutting his eyes and dipping his head back to give Makoto better access to his neck, and he’s so lost in the wet noises Makoto is making that he doesn’t even notice the way Makoto’s hands suddenly leave his waist.

Sousuke feels one of his arms being pulled up over his head, Makoto’s shaking fingers twining loosely with his, then his other arm goes up as well. Something soft and fabric-like brushes over his wrists - definitely not one of Mako’s fingers. He opens his eyes just as he feels the cloth tighten over both his wrists, tying them together, and the other end of the cloth is fastened to the vertical metal pole of the bed.

“When I agreed to date you, I said I wouldn’t allow you to get in the way of my friends,” Makoto says in a low, unforgiving voice. Sousuke winces internally at the bluntness of his words, but adopts a furious expression.

“What are you talking about?” he barks, his immobilized hands still struggling above him. “Undo these. Quit messing with me.”

“You probably didn’t think I would find out, hm?” He climbs off the bed and, for a sweet moment, Sousuke thinks this isn’t going to progress any farther. Unfortunately - or maybe fucking fortunately for him, he still has a hard time deciding - Makoto simply maneuvers Sousuke over so that he’s on his knees, his elbows pressing firmly into the mattress.

“What are you talking about?” Sousuke repeats, shuddering when Makoto undoes his belt and finally frees his dick from his pants.

“You’re still really hard. Should I have tried something like this sooner?” Makoto coos, leaning down close to his ear. “Being tied up like this turns you on, right?”

“It doesn’t,” Sousuke growls, but his boyfriend is clearly unconvinced. He feels his pants and boxers being yanked all the way down to his ankles and before he can move or say anything else, he feels a sharp smack across his left ass cheek.

“Fuck!” He bites back his yelp a little too late, and once the volume registers in his ears his stomach flips with humiliation and fear that someone else might have heard. “Mak - hnn, fuck, fuck, what are you doing?!”

Makoto’s fingertips drag circles over the sore, reddening spot on Sousuke’s ass as he leans over, pressing his own hard, bulge against Sousuke’s rear while his other hand hitches the shirt up higher. He breathes hotly up Sousuke’s back, stopping at the nape of his neck to plant wet, soothing kisses that send tingles down Sousuke’s spine.

“The day we saw each other for the first time in so long,” Makoto says slowly, “you confronted Haru. Threatened him, didn’t you? And then you still had the nerve to ask me out.”

As soon as Makoto’s fingers lift from his skin, Sousuke knows what’s coming, but he still can’t do anything about the cry of pain that leaves his lips in response to another spank.

“How did you find out?” he asks through grit teeth. Oh, fuck. He always had the feeling that Makoto already knew - he had that uncanny ability of reading Haru’s mind with just a look, after all - but he never imagined Makoto would use that as the reason for tying him up today.

“That’s the wrong question to ask,” Makoto whispers harshly into his ear.

Sousuke lets out a small gasp when Makoto pushes himself away from him, trying to turn his head to see what the brunette is doing, only to suddenly have something fitted over his mouth. His protests translate into nothing but unintelligible whining as Makoto tightens the cloth and fastens the knot over the back of Sousuke’s head.

“You don’t want anyone to hear those lewd noises you’re making.”

“Mmn! Mmmnf!” Sousuke tries to argue that he is in no way enjoying this, which may or may not partly be a lie, but his angry muffled noises transition into reluctant moans when he feels Makoto’s fingers wrap around the base of his cock, stroking up his length slowly and tightly.

And that’s all he gets, just a single five-second touch before Makoto takes back his hand and opts instead to strike Sousuke’s ass another time. The cloth gagging him is making his mouth dry and he keeps bites harshly into it whenever Makoto delivers another spank, the intervals between them always varying so that Sousuke can’t calm his erratic thoughts long enough to prepare for the sharp slap.

“Are you sorry?”

“Mmmn!”

Makoto takes that as a no. Smack.

He leans down, pressing his mouth into Sousuke’s neck lightly and quickly, lips brushing below Sousuke’s jaw as he asks, “Do you want me to stop?” in a tone suddenly so soft and endearing that Sousuke jolts at the sudden change in mood.

Then he clenches his jaw and says nothing, which, again, Makoto takes as a no. He moves back so that he can kneel on the bed behind Sousuke, one hand resting on his hip to hold him there and the other one administering every slap. Every few, he’ll lean down, press a quick kiss to the stinging area and rub lovingly over whichever spot he’s just hit, but the next slap is always quick to follow.

“Are you sorry now?” Makoto gets down from the bed so that he can kneel on the floor, one hand lovingly caressing Sousuke’s face. The other begins to reach for Sousuke’s throbbing, dripping cock, which has been begging for attention this entire time..

Sousuke simply offers another growl of defiance through the cloth. There’s a thin trail of saliva running from a corner of his mouth and tears have even begun to well up in his eyes, yet he’s still trying his best to maintain an angry expression. He’s such a mess, and Makoto finds himself falling even more in love with the guy and the amount of pride he can hold even while tied up and crying.

“Promise me you won’t do anything like that again.” Makoto slicks his finger in the precum beading over Sousuke’s slit before moving farther back, probing at his hole. The first time they’d done this together, Makoto submitted without having to say anything, so he still doesn’t know how Sousuke reacts to this kind of thing.

The response, much to Makoto’s delight, is immediate and intense. As soon as he eases his finger in, all the way to his knuckle in one smooth movement, Sousuke’s back arches towards the bed, aching to rub himself on the sheets. A moan rumbles from his throat and he squeezes his eyes closed, his built up tears rolling down his cheeks, while his tied hands begin to shake again. He wants to touch himself - no, more than that, he needs Makoto to touch him, to stroke his cock or suck him off or anything more.

“Sousuke, you have to promise me. I don’t want to get upset at you like this again,” Makoto coos, lapping gently at his tears before they can run into the cloth over his mouth. He removes his finger, but only so he can add another, and he starts curl them upwards against Sousuke’s tight, twitching walls.

“You can’t just do anything you want without considering the consequences.”

He’s certain that not a word of what he’s saying is reaching Sousuke’s ears, but Makoto doesn’t mind. He’s enjoying watching his boyfriend buck back into his fingers, eyes still shut and face colored deeply, moaning uninhibitedly as though there’s no one around to hear him, and it’s just so refreshing to see this side to Sousuke. There are no airs of aloofness, no pretending to hide his feelings. Everything is spelled out so clearly across his twisted expression, the neediness with which his body moves, the pleading in his throat.

“Do you want to come from this?” Makoto asks sweetly, the earlier harshness to his tone diminished but not quite gone. He moves his fingers sharply upwards again as he thrusts in, hitting Sousuke’s sweet spot once more, but Sousuke still manages to shake his head frantically even amid his distorted whimpering and moaning.

Finally, Makoto sharply tugs down the gag, allowing it to hang around Sousuke’s neck, and he gulps in deep gasps of air, his voice broken in by all his stifled sobbing and screaming.

“What do you want, Sousuke?”

“Fuck - please, please, Makoto - fuck me.” He’s begging, pride finally cast aside, and Makoto can’t say no to him when his face is like that.

Still, Makoto has to ask one more time, “Are you sorry for what you did?”

Sousuke all but breaks down right there, moaning and pleading and still kind of crying all at once, murmuring an incoherent jumble of desperate, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Makoto, please, please fuck me, I won’t do it again, you know I want you, you know how badly I need you, please,” until Makoto finally relents and, with the gentleness Sousuke is so accustomed to - and so greatly craves at this point - he finally presses his lips to Sousuke’s temple, his hand coming up to wipe the tears from Sousuke’s wet face.

Makoto is quick to untie the bonds holding Sousuke to the bed, and Sousuke turns around slowly as though still a little afraid of what Makoto might make him do next. Makoto twines his fingers through Sousuke’s, bringing Sousuke’s wrists up so that he can press small kisses and rub his thumb soothingly over the red marks snaking over his skin.

Makoto grabs the lube and a condom from where it’s set aside on the floor, but before he opens the bottle, he can’t help but venture to ask, “Sousuke, you don’t hate me for this, do you? After all I did?”

He’s only now beginning to feel self aware of the frantic, messy state he’s in, so even as he works on getting Makoto’s jeans off, he averts his gaze from Makoto’s prodding and concerned green eyes. When he finally gets Makoto’s boxers down, Sousuke doesn’t know if he should be worried or glad that Makoto’s gotten so hard after spanking him and forcing him to tears like this.

“No, I… I told you before, it would be fine,” he mutters, a small pout on his lips as he does so. That seems to be enough for Makoto, who can’t help but smile - the first real, heavenly smile he’s shown during this whole time - as he nuzzles into Sousuke’s neck, applying lube onto his fingers and dick while he starts to kiss and lightly bite.

“You can do all the work from here, right?” he teases, rubbing his finger over Sousuke’s hole.

Sousuke doesn’t offer his usual snarky remark as he guides Makoto’s tip to his entrance while Makoto leans back on his arms, admiring the way his boyfriend’s sweaty body shudders as he begins to lower himself down, both of them reeling at the sensation.

Sousuke presses his body against Makoto’s as already he begins to move up and down on Makoto’s cock, quickening his pace with every stroke, his arms locking over Makoto’s shoulders and his fingers digging into the flesh of the brunette’s back while he aims to hit his prostate. Sure, Makoto is big - fuck, he’s big, and Sousuke feels himself having stretch out to accommodate him, but he’s gone through an agonizing ten minutes of waiting and doesn’t intend to waste another second. In no time, he’s moaning again, though this time it’s out of pleasure instead of the strange pleasure-pain from earlier, and he thinks to himself, ‘This was so fucking worth it,’ as he starts to bite down on Makoto’s shoulder to stifle his voice.

On Makoto’s end, he’s having a difficult time sitting up straight because his arms have already begun to shake as they hold him up. Sousuke’s rhythm is just about non existent, and after having to ignore his own hard-on in order to play the dom, he wants to groan in ecstasy at how tight and wet and quickly Sousuke is riding him like that. Of course, he’s far better at hiding his voice, but he thinks his eyes are just about rolling into the back of his head beneath his shut lids because of the sheer pleasure.

Sousuke comes without warning, biting down into Makoto’s shoulder with such unexpected force that it has Makoto struggling to keep down a particularly sharp, heated moan from leaving his lips. Even before Sousuke is done splurting all over the space between both their stomachs, Makoto starts to come as well, and he moves forward as he does so, pushing Sousuke onto his back and thrusting roughly into him as he rides out his orgasm, ears deaf to the way Sousuke moans out beneath him.

They lay together like that for a few minutes, chests heaving and limbs hot with exhaustion, until Sousuke drags himself over to Makoto and pulls him into a deep, slow kiss, his heavy breathing having slowed down by now.

“Did it feel that good to fuck me?” he asks with a surprisingly smug voice.

Amazing. Even after all this, Sousuke still has the energy to pretend he’s so cool. Makoto claps a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh, which has Sousuke looking very insulted and he demands to know what’s ‘so goddamn funny about this, you prick’ until Makoto shuts him up with another kiss and finally sets about with cleaning the mess they’ve made.

They’ve already got fresh sheets ready (Sousuke prays that Rin won’t have any doubts about the new bedding because he’s not sure how to act natural about something like this) and they both settle on the floor together, half-dressed and surrounded by pillows, while Sousuke starts up his laptop.

It’s a little awkward trying to settle into Makoto’s arms, what with his own broad shoulders and weird position on the floor, but the warmth of Makoto’s bare chest - along with his thrumming heartbeat and muted laughter, the way Makoto feeds him pieces of pizza crust that he never eats himself, and how Makoto’s thumb is comfortingly rubbing over a spot on his arm a few times throughout the movie, a small but present reminder of his care - has Sousuke wondering if he’s ever felt this at ease with anyone before.

He’s satisfied in every sense of the word.

Even if he’ll pay for this the next day.

Still worth it, he thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> ty to [piratekingjaegerkind](http://piratekingjaegerkind.tumblr.com) for the message!!  
> i wonder,, how no one at samezuka heard them, hah ah..


End file.
